Tepig
|name='Tepig' |jname=(ポカブ Pokabu) |ndex=498 |ndexprev=Serperior |ndexnext=Pignite |dexkanto=--- |dexjohto=--- |dexhoenn=--- |dexsinnoh=--- |dexunova=004 |dexkalos=--- |evofrom=None |evointo=Pignite |gen=Generation V |pronun= TEH-pig |hp=65 |atk=63 |def=45 |satk=45 |sdef=45 |spd=45 |total=308 |species=Fire Pig Pokémon |type= |metheight=0.5 m |imheight=1' 08" |metweight=9.9 kg |imweight=21.8 lbs |body=08 |male=87.5 |female=12.5 |egg1=Ground |egg2= |ability=[Blaze Thick Fat (Dream World) |color=Red |evo= }} Tepig (Japanese: ポカブ Pokabu) is a Generation V -type Starter Pokémon, along with Oshawott and Snivy. It is classified as the Fire Pig Pokémon. It has the ability Blaze, like previous Fire-type starters. Tepig can learn three moves that were introduced in Generation V: Flame Charge, Fire Pledge and Heat Crash. In the Anime Tepig made its first appearance in BW001. She was voiced by Wasabi Mizuta in the Japanese version of the anime Pokémon series and Pokémon video games and Marc Thompson in the English version of the anime Pokémon series. Ash's Tepig Ash's Tepig evolved into Pignite in battle against his former trainer, Shamus. In the Manga Pokemon Adventures In the Pokémon Adventures manga, Black owns a Tepig. Evolution Tepig evolves into Pignite, a / -type, at level 17. Pignite evolves into Emboar at level 36. Game Info Game Locations |pokemon=Tepig |blackwhite=Starter Pokémon from Professor Juniper in Nuvema Town. |bwrarity=One |black2white2=Starter Pokémon from Bianca in Aspertia City. |b2w2rarity=One |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None }} Pokédex Entries |name=Tepig |black=It can deftly dodge foe's attacks while shooting fireballs from its nose. It roasts berries before it eats them. |white=It blows fire through its nose. When it catches a cold, the fire becomes pitch-black smoke instead. |black 2=It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp. |white 2=It loves to eat roasted berries, but sometimes it gets too excited and burns them to a crisp. |}} Learnset }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} }} Sprites |name = Tepig }} Trainers with a Tepig *Ash *Nanette Trivia *Tepig's body design is most likely based on a baby Japanese wild boar. *Tepig's Japanese name is derived from ぽかぽか pokapoka, warmth circulating through one's body, combined with 豚 buta, pig; or ブー bū, "oink". Its English name comes from "tepi'd" and "'pig". *Tepig is the third starter Pokémon to be a mammalian, with the first two being Cyndaquil and Chimchar. It is also the third -type Pokémon to be mammalian, continuing the trail, though it is broken by the -typed Otter Pokémon Oshawott, both in the same region. *A silhouette of Tepig, Snivy, and Oshawott was released on May 9, 2010 during an episode of Pokémon Sunday. An actual photo of the three starters was shown in an issue of Cocoro magazine on May 12. It was shown again on November 22 for the official English names. *Tepig is the only Unova region starter to be a quadruped, being that Oshawott and Snivy both walk on two legs. When it evolves into Pignite and Emboar, it walks around on two legs as well. *Tepig is the only Unova Starter to gain a second type as it evolves. *Tepig is one of the playable characters in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, where he wishes to participate in the Battle Tournament. He seeks to prove that he can be as brave and strong as his mentor, Emboar. Gallery File:498Tepig BW.png|Tepig smiles. Tepig (Pokédex 3D).png|PokéDex 3D ca:Tepig pl:Tepig Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Body style 08 Pokémon Category:Ground group Pokémon Category:Pokémon with a gender ratio of seven males to one female Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Mammal Pokémon